


Pancakes

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes care of Eggsy, and to some extent Harry, after Eggsy's injured on a mission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TheKoontzy for [the original idea](http://demonicsymphony.tumblr.com/post/127892284395/all-i-can-imagine-now-is-eggsy-getting-hurt-on-a) on Tumblr.

It’s been a little over four hours since they got home and Eggsy’s still somehow going from the adrenaline of the mission and getting shot. Medical patched him up well, cleaned the wound, and Merlin's hand still aches from holding Eggsy's hand through it all. Merlin stares at the bandage peeking out from under Eggsy's tee as he thinks about it. The gunshot wound's a through and through to Eggsy's bicep. It will heal fast enough, but he’s on some heavy duty pain killers and just won’t _shut up_... Merlin knows Harry has been in meetings all day with the various Kingsman branches and looks absolutely knackered as they sit in front of the television watching the beginning of the _third_ movie Eggsy’s picked out.

“Go to bed, Harry. I’ve got this rambly one. The drugs’ll knock him out soon enough. You’re dead on your feet.” Merlin smiles as Eggsy huffs at another explosion on the screen, flicking a piece of popcorn with alarming accuracy at the expensive equipment, earning him a glare.

“That ain’t how it would have looked _at all_. That one’s CGI!” Eggsy looks up at Harry. “Oh, you do look tired. Go to bed. We’ll be up in a bit, yeah?”

Harry smiles to Merlin, leaning in for a gentle kiss and thanking him with a whisper against his ear. He kisses Eggsy’s head and slips off to bed with the fond smile still on his lips. But, contrary to Merlin’s thoughts, Eggsy doesn’t wind down. He stays up talking to the screen, talking to Merlin, and puttering around on wobbling legs for nearly four _more_ hours until Merlin gives him another scheduled dose of painkiller.

Eventually around five am, with the adrenaline from the mission long worn off and the drugs hitting him, Eggsy looks at Merlin and slurs. “I’m sleepy, bruv.”

Merlin chuckles and very carefully carries him upstairs to the bedroom, placing him into bed with Harry. Eggsy cuddles in, tucking his head in against Harry’s chest like he almost always does. When Merlin’s sure his men are good, he goes back downstairs to clean up the detritus from Eggsy’s impromptu movie night and winds up passed out on the sofa, remote on his chest.

He stirs as Harry's taking the remote from him and covering him up. From the accompanying silence, Merlin deduces Harry’s left Eggsy asleep upstairs. He stays half awake while Harry putters around downstairs quietly making himself tea and breakfast, only falling back asleep when Harry disappears into his office.

It’s because of that that Merlin can’t really fault Harry for missing Eggsy waking up and stumbling downstairs still obviously drugged up on the Kingsman grade painkillers Merlin had stuffed down him a few hours earlier. Eggsy’s peering down at him over the back of the sofa. Merlin can’t help but think he looks like an over-eager child on Christmas morning with only his nose up visible, eyes bright and shining.

“Eggsy?” Merlin’s still blinking, eyes heavy. A glance at the clock over Eggsy’s head tells him he’s had a whopping four hours of sleep.

“Harry’s in his office,” The whisper is nearly lost against the back of the sofa.

Merlin blinks and rubs his eyes reaching for his glasses, unlike Harry, he actually needs his. “Yes?”

Eggsy shifts, fingers sliding against the fabric of the sofa. “Well, it’s only that he-” He glances behind him, as though worried Harry might suddenly appear and then glances back conspiratorially, “He don’t like that pancake mix I order from the states. Won’t make ‘em for me. Says they ain't proper food. And I don’t think I can. I’m all dizzy from the bloody medicine. And… I’m bloody _starvin_ ’.”

Sitting up, Merlin looks at Eggsy. Observing him from this angle, Merlin can see he’s kneeling there, his pupils dilated with the painkiller and he’s gripping the sofa as though it might run away from him. “Good God, lad… I didn’t even check which ones they gave you. Too fucking old to sleep on this bloody sofa.” His neck and back crack as he stands and slips around the sofa. Gripping Eggsy under his arms, he hauls him up and guides him around before slowly settling him down. “Sit. Stay. Watch something. I’ll make your pancakes, you mad boy.”

“You are the fuckin’ best..” Eggsy beams up at him.

Merlin ruffles his hair and moves to the kitchen. He’s plating the last pancake when Harry makes a noise of discontent behind him. “I didn’t even realize he’d escaped the bedroom.”

“He’s not an unruly puppy, Harry.” Merlin laughs.

“Mm, perhaps not, but he is as high as bloody kite.” Harry snorts and begins tea for all of them. “I would have made those for him.”

Merlin smiles. “I know, but he knows how much you dislike these, so he sneaked downstairs and stared at me until I woke up.”

Harry leans in and steals a kiss from Merlin. “Well, go and feed him before he decides to wander somewhere else. I swear they feed him the strongest painkillers to punish us.”

With a wink, Merlin scoops up the plate and turns the knob, making sure the flame is off, disappearing back to Eggsy. “Tea’s on the way.”

Eggsy’s head snaps up and a look somewhere between horror and like he’s been caught stealing cookies crosses his face, “Shit. Harry found out, didn’t he?”

Merlin shakes his head as he hears Harry’s laugh filter in from the kitchen.


End file.
